


My Little Red

by orphan_account



Series: 1am One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Emissary Alan Deaton, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Helpful Alan Deaton, I don't know man, I'm watching youtube, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, One Shot, Pain, Protective Scott, Sad Derek Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Spark Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles didn’t grow up in Beacon Hills but his dad works there. He befriends Scott McCall and his pack having no idea of what they are. Derek and Stiles hit it off immediately and began to date. They Tell Stiles About the supernatural and he takes it semi decently and is invited to join the pack officially. At his first pack meeting, something goes wrong.Also I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: 1am One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032507
Kudos: 125





	My Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of a series we like to call, random one shots that I wanna write but not make into full fledged stories. Some will be two shots but none of the one shots will be related unless I said so.

“I’m happy that Stiles knows,” Scott said to no one.

Stiles was sitting on the couch with his head slowly lolling onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek smiled and pulled Stiles closer to him, immediately freaking out when he felt how cold Stiles was. 

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice growing louder in panic, “Stiles please wake up!”

“What’s happening?!” Lydia, now also panicking.

“It’s Stiles. He’s ice-cold…. I don’t think he’s breathing.” Derek pressed his ear to Stiles’ chest trying to find any sense of life to the still boy.

“I’m calling Deaton,” Scott said while holding his phone to his ear.

Derek picked up Stiles and put him on the floor, “Please be okay.” trying to hold back tears.

“Deaton thinks he knows what’s happening. He’s on his way. He should be here in a few minutes.”

The pack stood around Derek and Stiles. The silent panic made the room heavy with fear. Derek holding onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly, not realizing that Stiles turns slightly translucent every few minutes.

Deaton shows up with a briefcase and gloves. 

“Where’s Stiles?” He asked immediately.

“Here.’ Isaac points to the seemingly lifeless body.

When Deaton looks over, the rest of the pack finally notices that Stiles is becoming transparent.

“Holy crap,” Jackson whispers.

“What’s happening to him?!” Allison screamed.

“I knew he had the potential but I didn’t think that it’d be woken up this soon,” Deaton muttered under his breath.

“What are you talking about?” Derek growled.

“Siles are a spark. Sparks are very powerful and rare. They possess great magical abilities.”

“So Stiles is a witch or something?” Scott’s voice shaking.

“No. Sparks are not witches. They are more like… celestial beings? They are beings of pure celestial energy. This is why Sparks are so rare. They are born from the universe and given human form.” Deaton explains to the group.

“Wait, so what do we do to help? What’s happening to him?” Derek asked.

“We need to keep him anchored or-”

“Or what? What’s happening?” Derek continued to panic as he felt Stiles’s hand slip through his own.

“When a Spark is woken up, they struggle to keep their human form. Many new sparks don’t survive their awakening since they don’t have an anchor. The body dies and the energy goes back to the universe.” Deaton motions to the translucent boy, “This is why Stiles is like this. He is returning back to pure energy and if we can’t anchor him, he’ll be gone.”

Derek’s teary eyes turn to see the calm expression of his love. Derek shines his alpha eyes and tights his grip on Stiles, hoping to keep him from dying.

“Stiles? Can you hear me?” He whispers. “Please wake up. I don’t know what’s going on in your chaotic brain right now but I know you can survive this. You can do this.”

“Say things that mean something to him. Good memories. That kind of stuff.” Deaton suggests.

“Um,” Derek bites his lip, “Remember when we first met?” Derek chuckled, “My little Red.”

With a free hand, Derek wiped his falling tears, “You had just moved in and for some reason, you decided to explore the preserve. I will never understand why you decided to wander the woods alone at night with an almost dead phone. You were wearing your favorite red hoodie, the one I stole, and lied to you about having. Most people would have been freaked out by being alone in the dark woods and then seeing a guy growling at them but not you. You immediately ripped me to shreds with your sarcastic and witty remarks.

If that doesn’t make you laugh then how about the fact that the next day you came to find me in the woods. You brought a fully charged phone this time and pretty much demanded my phone number and asked me out in the most awkward way ever. “Derek’s tears were freely falling onto Stiles’s body, “I said yes and you nearly passed out. I didn’t understand why I was so happy until I went on the date and learned that you, Stiles Stilinski are my mate. My best friend. The one I love and will always love. So please, “Derek was begged into Stiles’ chest, “Please don’t leave me.

“Derek look!” Lydia pointed to Stiles who was very much not dead.

Derek picked his head up to see Stiles’ eyes fluttering open. With a soft groan, Stiles raised his head off from the floor only to have Derek rush to give him a kiss. With a weak and confused smile, Stiles broke away.

“Not that I hate your kisses but what’s wrong?” His eyebrows scrunched together once he realized how tired he was.

“It’s okay.” Stiles took notice of the tears still running down Derek’s cheeks but didn’t comment, “Everything is fine now.”

“What happened?”

“I promise we’ll explain everything later. Let’s get you home right now though. You should be exhausted.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Six Months Later

“Hey Derek look!” Stiles beamed, “I finally mastered a force field.”

Derek smiled as he watched his boyfriend create a faint blue tinted bubble around himself.

“I knew you could do it!” He called out to Stiles who was bouncing on the heels of his feet in excitement.

“I guess you won’t have to worry about me anymore. I can protect myself, “Stiles dropped the bubble and walked over to Derek, “No more needing to worry about me.”

With a small chuckle, Derek grabbed Stiles by his waist and pulled him to his chest, “I’ll always worry over you. I love you.”

“Love you too, Sourwolf.”


End file.
